Various articles have been published about how the human visual system can only process a small number of visual elements simultaneously. The more elements that are added to a visual array, the longer and more resource intensive it is for the person, such as requiring more time to search for elements in the visual array and greater concentration to process such elements. This limitation of the human visual system poses a problem for human-interface designers because it is common that human interfaces typically have more elements in the interface than can be simultaneously processed by the user. As such, user interface designers are often forced to choose between overwhelming the user and severely limiting the number of elements that can be simultaneously displayed in the interface. Various methods have been developed to help decrease the amount of time a user needs to search for elements in a visual array, some of which are discussed in the following publications: Rothrock, L., Barron, K., Simpson, T. W., Frecker, M., Ligetti, C., & Barton, R. R. (2006), “Applying the proximity compatibility and the control-display compatibility principles to engineering design interfaces.” Human Factors and Ergonomics in Manufacturing, 16 (1), 61-81; Wickens, C. D., & Carswell, C. M. (1995), “The proximity compatibility principle: its psychological foundation and relevance to display design.” Human Factors, 37 (3), 473-494; and Mazza, V., Turatto, M. & Umilta, C. (2005), “Foreground-background segmentation and attention: A change blindess study.” Psychological Research 69(3), 201-210.